Black Panther 1
by tsangalfred51
Summary: Black Panther and Shuri retrive The Crown back to Wakanda, only to be met with unexpected guests ...


Warning: 1st Fanfic: Revelation of the Crown  
Also.

Credits to the following:

Minecraft Mod: Dimensional Doors, Tale of Hearts, as well as Pretty cure

Symphogear

Marvel Comics for Shuri, Black Panther, and Shadow Council

Disclaimer: This is Alfred Tsang's 1st fanfic. It may not be accurate.

Darkon the Dragon: I just heard that Black Panther killed Captain America. How am I going to deal with Black Panther?

Goblin #1: Maybe we should call Panther Busters.

Darkon the Dragon: That should do.

Darkon the Dragon: I have a better idea. We just need a miracle to occur.

(A stranger knocks at the cave)

Darkon: Basher, open the door.

Basher: Yes, this is Darkon's lair. Who are you?

Stranger: My name is Onia Imugem. I heard about Black Panther's killing of Captain America. That is just evil. Why this Black Panther is a Deep Mirror lobster. I shall cut his right hand off for his sins, then proceeding to gouge his right eye out.

Basher: Onia, did you just quote the Bible?

Onia: You are pretty smart for an Orc. Normally I take this quote as a hyperbole, but his sin is un-BEAR-able. I need to speak to Darkon about this.

Darkon: Onia, I am so glad you came. I am concerned about Black Panther's –

Onia: I heard about that from Black Widow. It was just sick. Iron Man was like "What the hell, Black Panther?" He needs to be behind bars.

Darkon: That I agree with, Onia. No murders shall inherit the throne.

Basher: If you had a signature move to punish Black Panther for his crime, what would it be?

Onia: Lake of Fire. Black Panther needs to know his place – murder is a punishable crime.

Darkon: Mine would be The Great Flood. A king who commits murder would not be worthy for any throne. Right, Onia.

Onia: Correct. And they have a responsibility to uphold as a ruler. And by killing Captain America, he has defiled himself.

Darkon: Is something wrong, Onia?

Onia Imugem: Let me tell you about myself. Before I was lonely, I was part of a clan of malicious heartless beings who used massive darkness powers. In my spare time, I was practicing on how to use magic. My former boss noticed that I was an anomaly because of the magic I used. He spelled my name backwards and told everyone about me, and they said I was abomination for using it. As a result, my former boss labelled me a harlot of magic. In his clan, only darkness magic is allowed, I practiced a different kind of magic which got me and my parents exiled.

Basher: What happened after you were exiled?

Onia: After me and my friends were exiled, the leader of my clan sent his most trusted men to assassinate my parents, thinking that I would become less of a threat. However, the spirit of my parents lived on, and they told me that I was never alone.

Basher: So are you a savage Pretty Cure?

Onia: Exactly, Basher. I am a savage Pretty Cure destroying corrupt people. I can tell you more about myself later; right now we have a Fallen Avenger whom we put to justice. We must bring him to the cops by any means necessary without senseless violence. Because he killed Captain America, the cops are sure to arrest him.

Basher: But Black Panther is the ruler of Wakanda.

Onia: Yes, Basher. I am aware of that. I must put my anger aside. I am also aware that he killed Captain America. The Avengers are well respected, and the shocking look on Black Widow's face astounds me.

Onia Imugem: Black Panther does not deserve to be the ruler because he killed Captain America. Who does that – I mean, what the hell, T' Challa.

Darkon the Dragon: Will you help us destroy the evil Black Panther?

Onia Imugem: I have a code of honor, you know. I will help you.

Darkon the Dragon: And yet …

Onia: What's wrong, Darkon?

Darkon the Dragon: I would like to tell you about myself. You story gave me tears.

Darkon the Dragon: Before I had a code of honor, I grew up in an abandoned area on my home planet. In there, we lived in a cave. There, my mother cared for me while my father was flawed. What he would do is force me to follow his mentality – which the men with him were nothing more than pawns that could be disposed of. My father did things that made scared of me and my mother, so we fled to a nearby village. My father did not approve this, and he sent his heartless shadows to kill both me and my mother. However, I found a rapier and used it to kill all of his shadows, but my father injured my mother before we had the chance to escape. My mother told me that if a king were to commit a heinous crime (or any crime that is too grave) then that king is no longer worthy of being a ruler. Said king must face justice. Over time, I saw an Orc being harassed by his own kind, and I rescued him.

Basher: The Orc you rescued was me, correct?

Darkon: Yes. My father was that corrupt king. My father did things that no king would ever do.

Onia: Like what?

Darkon: Well, he would hurt the innocent and torture them. Screams were heard and I was terrified. He would force those he captured to build 90' golden statue music whenever his music played.

Onia: Darkon, Black Panther is a menace to society. How can we defeat this Black Panther?

Basher: Well, someone on the news has heard of his killing of Captain America. Maybe we could ally with them. Hold on, I hear something. Darkon, what should we do?

Darkon: Black Panther is not worthy of the throne. He killed Captain America. Black Widow saw it. That son of a b**** calls himself a king, but he's nothing more than a traitor to the Avengers.

Onia: Darkon, I agree with you. A king who murders doesn't deserve to be called king.

Basher: I was thinking about people who hate Black Panther for what he did to the Avengers.

Onia: You have a good idea, Basher.

Basher: What about the four horsemen?

Onia: You mean Conquest, War, Famine, and Death.

Basher: That.

Onia: I like the idea, but there's one problem. The colours of the 4 horses are white, red, black, and pale. How the heck are we going to find 4 horse riders?

Darkon: I do not want to be the antichrist. Black Panther's throne needs to be secured.

Onia: I know, Darkon. And I agree- his throne needs to be secured for a more worthy ruler.

Basher: You mean yourself, Darkon?

Darkon: No. Our job is to secure Wakanda for a more worthy ruler – one who does not kill his comrades. We will not rule Wakanda, but secure it for a brighter future. If a murder is on the throne, it could throw a kingdom into disrepair that includes Wakanda. It does not matter how technologically advanced a country is – with a traitor as king leads to disaster.

Darkon: I would not even put on the Crown because it's only stable in Wakanda.

Onia: Agreed. That Crown is a weapon of mass destruction that takes a toll on the wearer's sanity. Black Panther is no ordinary foe; we need all the help we can get to subdue this foe.

Darkon: So you are saying that neither of us can be the king of Wakanda?

Onia: Exactly. Wakanda must be secured for a new worthy ruler. A ruler who kills is not worthy; he who does evil in his eyes is not the worthy one. Black Panther killing Captain America shocked a lot of viewers.

Basher: About the Four Horsemen, I can flesh out a few things. Onia Imugem, if you read your name backwards, you will find out that you embody it.

Onia: Basher, you have very intellectual thoughts. We can use it to destroy Wakanda and secure it for a worthy ruler.

Basher: One thing concerns me is that Wakanda entry will be considered a hostile takeover.

Onia: I've heard about that. Thanks for reminding me of that. I will inform Darkon about this. If we are to conquer Wakanda, we should disarm their defenses first.

Darkon: Onia, you bring interesting stuff – like the conversation you had with me.

Basher: Onia Imugem, the fight ahead will be tough. And you, I presume, aren't a One-Woman Army?

Onia Imugem: I am not. Plus I am lonely right now. The members of my clan would betray the weak and keep the strong. I was so horrified when I heard about this. It chilled me to the core. So I decided to tell my parents about the clan, and they too were horrified by their actions, so we fled. As I fled, my standard point of view of villains betraying the weak started to fade.

Darkon: I have two backup weapons that we are going to use against the Black Panther.

Onia: It's good to keep a backup stash, in case things go wrong, Darkon.

Darkon: Thanks for telling me, Onia.

Onia: The way of hunting is to know what your enemy might do next … know your enemy.

Darkon: Onia, what if you betray us?

Onia: I lost the will to betray others after I left my clan. The clan I was once part of had riches. To get to that position, my clan had to betray those who were no longer useful to their cause. The people in my original clan were aloof and bitter to me, so I hid myself. I never had any friends, that was, till I met Darkon and Basher.

(The Black Panther Hunt)

Black Panther: Shuri, we must return the Crown to Wakanda. We are in New York City.

Onia Imugem: You are no king. You are a king who led Captain America to his demise.

Black Panther: I was fighting a group called the Shadow Council.

Onia Imugem: That does not give you the right to off an Avenger and lead him to his doom. Black Panther, because your right hand caused you to kill Captain America, the wages of your sin is death.

Basher: Yeah!

Onia Imugem: Your right hand must be cut off because of this. I will sever your right hand from your arm. If you resist us, there will be a greater consequence for you.

Basher: Black Panther, your right eye will be gouged out. You will lose your right eye.

Onia Imugem: Black Panther, it's time to face your crimes. I will bruise your head, and then I will strike your heel.

Black Panther: Run, Shuri. These three are more persistent than you might think!

Onia Imugem: You cannot hide from your crimes. Surely the cops will detain you if they found out about your actions …

Black Panther: Onia, listen to me. There was a conflict that happened – the Shadow Council. We were at conflict to get a Crown, the Crown that can only be stable in Wakanda.

Onia Imugem: You let an unstable artifact into New York. You went with Captain America to contain the artifact, but the explosion from said artifact killed the latter. And then you did not face the Avengers about your mission against the Shadow Council. Iron Man had a shock on his face and Black Widow pointed at you saying that you killed Captain America. If Cure Fortune were here, she'd say what the hell to your face!

Basher: Black Panther, a king's duty is to his people. A king must maintain relationships to (seeing Black Panther flee with Shuri)

Onia: Black Panther, you cannot hide from your crimes.

Darkon: We must go after them!

Onia Imugem: Right, and then we can defeat this person who killed Cap America calling himself king.

Basher: I see him heading South due 32o East.

Darkon: Onia and Basher, we will hunt this Panther together. I warn you, Black Panther is no ordinary prey, so keep your eyes and ears everywhere.

Onia (nodding her head): Got it, master Darkon.

Basher (nodding his head): Got it, master Darkon.

Basher: Black Panther cannot hide from his crime – what he did to Captain America was just so wrong.

Onia: He must pay for them!

Basher: Onia look behind you! (Onia sees Black Panther right behind her)

Onia Imugem: So Black Panther, you are going to show your face around me?

Black Panther: So it is you three who are going to punish me brutally for my crimes?

Onia Imugem: We aren't going to do a thing. We will hand you over to the cops and tell your crimes to the cops and eventually national television. Me, Darkon, and Basher, all three of us are going to make sure you pay for your crimes!

Black Panther: Then I guess it's time for me to confront you. Shuri, get out of here! These foes are dangerous because we have never heard of these foes. I must face my crimes, and I do not want you to get involved.

Shuri: Okay!

Basher: Shuri! You are next!

Onia: Basher, Black Panther is our prime goal!

Basher: Black Panther, you will be a bush and you shall not see when good comes. You are to inhibit the parched places in the wilderness, in a salt land uninhabited. The wages your sin is death.

Black Panther: Take that you monster! (Kicks Onia Imugem in her heel with his claws)

Onia Imugem (to Black Panther): And for striking me in my heel, I shall now strike your head! What kind of person leads his friend to his demise? A monster, and that what's you are.

Basher (sees sirens wailing): The cops are coming! We have to stop this confrontation!

Onia Imugem: Damn it!

Basher: We have been fighting Black Panther for an hour and a half! First of all, our attempts have failed and any further attempts to hurt him will result in us being detained. Darkon, it's time for a tactical retreat.

Darkon: You are right, Basher! Onia, Basher with me!

Onia and Basher: Right, master!

Onia: How the heck are we going to get Black Panther exposed for the failure of a king he is? Quoting Bible verses like that surely did not help.

Darkon: Do not fret, Basher and Onia. There has to be a way. I know you, Onia are upset at what Black Panther did to Captain America. The way you two quoted Bible verses like that is not the answer. There has to be others who feel the same way as you, Onia, which is one possibility. I'll explain on the way you two.

Basher: Onia, what does Darkon mean?

Onia Imugem: What Darkon means is … think about this. A ruler's duty is to their people. They must put the people first as opposed to themselves. He did not tell the rest of the Avengers about the Shadow Council regarding the Crown and put millions at risk.

Basher: Onia, we are being stopped.

Darkon: Then it's time to get out my weapon – a sword that took me several years to master.

Onia Imugem: Someone approaches, and she looks sad from the bottom of her heart. A deep dark aura pierces her heart, causing me to gaze in fear. Deep, dark anger manifested in her heart. In her heart, I felt that she wanted to hurt someone.

Onia Imugem: What is your name, little one?

Girl: My name is Allie Tori. I felt Black Panther's actions did not make him to be a suitable ruler. His actions led people into a greater risk, and those were innocent civilians.

Onia Imugem: Darkon, it's best we listen to her.

Darkon: Onia Imugem, you make a good point.

Onia Imugem: Allie, tell me, how would you feel about Black Panther if I told you that Black Widow saw Black Panther killing Captain America?

Allie Tori: I saw that on the news. How did that make you feel?

Onia: It made me feel like the searing Lake of Fire … The Lake of Fire consuming Black Panther for his sins. My flames are about to explode like the raging volcano. How about you, Allie?

Allie Tori: It made me felt like The Great Flood, meaning that I was planning to send Black Panther to his watery grave. I know how you are feeling; we both despise Black Panther for what he did. It is best to send him to justice.

Onia Imugem: How the heck are we going to do that?

Allie Tori: I don't know. (Basher calling Onia)

Basher: What time is it?

Onia Imugem: It's 7:03 pm right now on a Friday. How the heck are we going to defeat Black Panther?

Allie Tori: Before you came, I heard you three were on the news. It appears that you seem to be struggling against Black Panther. Black Panther has resilient defense plus he's fast. And by the way, there's no shame in failure. I have something to tell you about where I come from first.

Allie Tori: Our people have traditions of a ruler. The ruler must be people friendly and not harm others for their own selfish desires … those kinds of people I tell them to get off the throne, and if they refuse, we have the right to restrain them until police arrives. If a ruler is doing immoral and corrupt things, our people can dethrone the ruler. Crown immunity does not exist in where I come from.

(A woman approaches in the corner)

Onia Imugem: Who is this woman?

Allie Tori: Calm down, Onia, this is my mother, Maria Tori.

Onia Imugem: Okay.

Maria Tori: Allie, may I speak with Darkon and his faction?

Allie Tori: Okay, mother.

Maria Tori: Darkon, you and your team are mad about Black Panther killing Captain America?

Darkon: I am pissed off.

Onia Imugem: So am I.

Basher: So am I.

Maria Tori: I have a Quartz Dimensional Door that will allow you to go and find Incarose. You'll have to go to trial and error to get to her. Incarose is a bio-mechanical being from another universe and she has magic unlike before … What she calls Artes magic. It is very deadly to those who are unfamiliar to it.

(In Incarose's Hideout)

Incarose:Travelling though Different Dimensions is now possible with my new Artes. It took me 3 weeks and some time in recording the Limbo Dimension to develop the required Artes for that. I built it using only materials scattered around the Special regions of space i have named Dimension dungeons. It uses a basic Arte programming system for Link-in of Link-out coordinates and a second Degree Arte that represents the Depth of the Dimension Axis. This Door can only currently create a pocket dimension creating a link back to my hideout Of using a Rift signature Marker to allow for teleportation with 2 Rifts. Having one with you is important when making teleportation doors. Otherwise it will be impossible to teleport for that matter. in the future. I may develop a door to travel to other Pocket dimensions. I have not discovered a definite mechanism to know the depth of each Dungeon. … So far … by merely guessing I found two. 1 Dungeon… And the Limbo Plane. The first one just seems to be a Stone-walled dungeon with some traps I was able to easily overcome. The Limbo plane is explained in my other research documents. If you are reading this, I am not around. This can only mean I am travelling right now. You may just wait here until I return.

(Incarose stops the recorder and writes down what she said. then she starts another recording and starts writing down on a second book.)

Incarose:This place is Fascinating. The People and the objects I have encountered so far in here seemed to be linked with being terminated in their dimension giving them a Non-definitive death state. i still don't understand why Limbo is the closest thing you go to. It may be different. Depending on how your Spiria is lost in the real world. In any case, the Limbo plane as I call this place. It seems to be a second chance at rebirth once you are terminated. Like travelling between dimensions are possible in theory. You would be effectively immortal. Recycling bodies and returning to the Real world. However, it may take some time until I completely understand how the Dimensions/Dimensional travel works. The life in the Limbo plane is different than in the real world. People don't even seem to age. They just wander on even when Time itself appears to have completely stopped-which I have recorded the Seraph brothers to be capable of doing so in their Artifical Spirias via Playback. This place seems to make all creatures insane of eventually disappear after long time exposure. You start out fine but after some time of searching for a Dimension door of Eternal fabric of reality you slowly become more insane and insane with the Monoliths until you lose your mind. Nothing more can be done after that. Unless someone finds you… you will be condemned to wander the Limbo plane as an insane Organican ... of humans as they call themselves for effectively infinity.

Announcer: Dimensional Dungeons are dangerous pocket dimensions accessible only by Gold Dimensional doors of Rift gateways in the real world and usually made of Fabric of reality of Stone bricks. Each dungeon room has its own world map allowing for hundreds to virtually cubed/squared hundreds of thousands of potential combination of dungeons ... unlike the ones in the Real world. Most Dimensional dungeons have some sort of valuable loot respective to their Native universe (Avengers: Vibranium and Adamantium, Tale of Hearts: Somas and rare crafting and upgrading materials. Pretty cure. Relics and parts for upgrading Symphogear Combat armor.)

Some dungeons have multiple layers-You can descend deeper by finding the respective Warp door to go deeper into the chain.

Announcer: Once at a Dungeon Warp door. You may choose to delve deeper into the Chain of this dungeon series-alternatively. Assuming you managed to fit in an Oak wooden door. You can also use it for an emergency escape to the previous pocket. But it may sometimes Link-out to where you entered this chain of dungeons.

Announcer: All Dungeons have dangerous traps inside them-High explosives, Tripwires. Redstone, Arte traps of Noise Creatures.

One such insidious trap is Open air ... at which Monoliths can appear in large open spaces. 

Your Tale in a dungeon will come to an _End_ if a Monolith detects you (Triggered by proximity up to 4-10 Meters/blocks. not LoS) for 4-5 secs. With an particle effect surrounding you for 1 second before your Tale actually comes to an end Of if you are pushed by a Mechanical-moving/Piston trap into the Void. So be careful.

Announcer: It will be game over if a Monolith detects you or you are pushed into the void. Are you certain you are prepared?/Supersized Dungeon in excess of 10 layers-It will be Game over if you lose your mind while in the midst of the Dungeon chain. Are you sure you are mentally sound?

Announcer: Warning- Dungeon may have to be explored using Incarose's method.

Darkon: We have to explore the dungeon using Incarose's method.

Allie Tori: Okay with me.

Onia and Basher: Yes, master!

Allie Tori: I have a magic bow whose arrows are dead accurate. I will deter those traps in whatever stand in our way!

(_This … Pocket Dimension Described as _Incarose's hideout had a strange purplish fog flowing out into the void. yet this area/Pocket dimension seemed sad … almost as if someone had lost their loved one here?)

Darkon (_screaming like a mouse_): Eeek!

(They Encounter a Warp door that they wouldn't open. but they solve a Numbers puzzle apparently connected to the door- 6*3-9=/3*5-6=/2*8-9=/7-3-4/ (4+4) /8=. which came out to 99701.)

(Inside the Second layer of Incraose's Pocket dimension's hideout)

Incarose: Who goes there? Orcs are beneath me. I am aware of the past and how traditions change over time. People should be clever and to search for any methods.. Black Panther's people chose not to change their traditions, and thus Wakanda is at a state of disrepair.

Incarose (to Darkon's faction): I find it highly suspicious that all of you would intrude into my dimension for no reason! It's like breaking and entering into someone's home.

Darkon the Dragon: Our faction never intended to harm you. We come in peace.

Incarose: How do I know that you do not come to me to deceive me?

Darkon the Dragon: Black Panther and his sister carried a dangerous artifact called the Crown which can only be stable in Wakanda. As the Crown sent violent explosions, the Avengers caught them. Black Widow witnessed the death of Captain America; she was pointing her finger at Black Panther. We fear that if Black Panther is carrying such a dangerous weapon, he might put innocent civilians in danger!

Darkon: I am Darkon the Dragon, and these are my allies – Allie Tori, Basher, and Onia Imugem. We have trouble defeating Black Panther, who has killed Captain America. We need help to bring him to justice so that proper authorities in the DC-Universe can deal with him. Will you help us?

Incarose: Sure. I can sense that you are telling the truth.

Onia Imugem: So you are a being from another universe?

Incarose: I am indeed … I am from my own world.. Minera. Just like how Pretty Cure is a dimension, my world is a dimension too.

Basher: Your voice sounds unusual.

Incarose: That's because I am a bio-mechanical being. Queen-type Bio mechanoid. I also am aware of the Pretty Cure dimension. I use Will Artes. I can help your faction deter Doctor Strange if he tries anything to stop you and your team. The dimension which you came from is the Second one I came into during my travels.

Darkon the Dragon: I make sure that whoever allies with me will be protected. And I keep my promise!

Onia Imugem: Black Panther is a dangerous foe. He calls himself king because he went with Captain America to detain an explosive artifact in New York City and said explosion killed Captain America.

Incarose: If I saw that, I would detain him until he learns his lesson. He needs to know that a ruler is not always about you. His mentality is Wakanda vs. the World as what Iron Man said. He thinks it's always about him. And about that Kirika suggestion, it might work … yeah! But we have to traverse the dungeon that I made. First, I have to return Allie to her mother, because nothing scares me more than a mother thinking about her child 24-7 screaming in terror. And it might be 2 hours before Allie returns home. In other words, I have to return all of you to where you came from first.

Darkon: Nor do I want Allie Tori and our allies to lose our minds.

Incarose: I understand how you people are feeling. Follow me and do not stray from me.

Darkon: I wish for our team to get out of this dungeon alive with our minds still intact.

(After returning from the Dimension dungeon/hideout)

Maria Tori: Allie!

Allie Tori: Mother! I've missed you so much! I got Incarose as a potential ally.

Maria Tori: My daughter, that's great news!

Incarose: Hi! So you all hate this Black Panther person for what he did?

Darkon: I do – if Black Panther puts millions of lives in danger for the sake of being king, then he's no king!

(_Fight scene with Iron Man, Black Widow, and Incarose_)

Iron Man: Whoever you are, you are not going anywhere!

Incarose: You Avengers are worthy to challenge.

Black Widow: Bring it on, punk!

Black Widow: I attack you with my darts.

Darts contain an immobilizer that can stun any foe. It did not work.

Iron Man fires his blaster at Incarose. It kind of dents her a little bit.

Incarose simply twitches her head a limit in response before she lifts both of her hands and aims at them.

Incarose: "..."

Iron man: What is this? This is a foe we are likely to challenge!

Black widow: This cannot be! We've never faced a foe this powerful before.

Iron Man: What are you? Where do you come from?

Incarose: "..." (_Some form of magic begins to gather at the crystals on her palms!_)

Iron Man: We better evade that! I'll turn on my shields!

Incarose: "...Kitanda." (She fires the purple energy bolt/blast … Being almost as large as a person with a tail-flame as well!)

Iron Man: My shields are starting to break.

Black Widow: This is very bad.

Whatever this bolt was- It was powerful enough to over-penetrate a police car/80mm of RHA steel and exit it with still most of its destructive power. Of level over 3 meters of 5000 PSI reinforced concrete!

Incarose: "..." (_Once again Magic begins to gather at her palm crystals as she got ready for a simple arte!_)

Iron Man: Hey Incarose, you fight like a girl.

Incarose: Such efforts are wasted.

Black Widow: I heard that the word Creed-sama is nothing more than just a gemstone.

Incarose: "...Kitanda." (_She fires another blast-This time. It seemed to be a disc. Powerful to achieve a shield kill on Iron man's weakened shield!_)

Iron Man: My armor is breaking.

The disc hits with enough force to knock Iron Man. While continuing onto an unfortunate fleeing person and incinerating the victim in a purple explosion!

(_Incarose lowers then slithers/Hovers across the ground to change her position._)

Black Widow: I'll use my darts to drop a slab of concrete on you!

Iron Man: You are so dumb you cannot enter the Salty Spitoon.

Black Widow: It's best if we attack her from behind. I'll hit Incarose from the back.

Iron Man: I'll hit her on the front.

Incarose: I've been expecting this. (_She bends up in an arched way ... Some sort of hand emerges from her cloak and grabs onto iron man. Then pulling in and then tossing him violently over her back shoulder! She then lowers herself. Some sort of limb emerges from the back of her cloak ... Extending to become claws which slash at Black widow!_)

Iron Man: Nothing we tried against this being has worked.

Black Widow: We'd better retreat.

Iron Man: Hey, Incarose! Take this!

Incarose: ...

Iron Man: Look at your armor, Incarose! It's been 0.12% damaged.

Black Widow: At least we did something.

Incarose: "..." (_She kicks in a somersaulting way. Then takes aim with her right palm. "Internal energy core Overdrive. Maximum magic output." Some sort of pattern/ring forms around her right crystal. Before a beam is fired that severely damages iron man and injures Black Widow!)_

Iron Man: My armor is damaged. Black Widow, keep on fighting, for we never give up!

Black Widow: Okay!

Iron Man: 95% damaged

Black Widow fires her darts at the ground, attempting to lure Incarose into a ditch of mud.

Incarose ends up skidding near the ditch. Getting a bit dirty but otherwise not slowed down.

Incarose: Creed-sama is someone I will obey!

She casts another arte-a white orb appears before it fires at Iron man and black widow 7 rays each with a distinctive noise!

The blows are actually enough to stun the 2 a bit!

Black Widow: What is this - I can't move

Iron Man: Same here!

Black Widow: Looks like this is it. We are done for!

They quickly recover from the pain!

Incarose: Kitanda. (_Another arte-15 frozen shards above Incarose As long as a person are fired in a 90 degrees angle!_)

Black Widow then sees a shield on the floor. It is a Magic Deflector. We can use Incarose's own abilities against her!

Iron Man: Black Widow, use that!

Incarose: It would be... If it wasn't for the fact I am not using magic ... but Will Artes.

The deflector reduces the power behind the ice shards by 60% as being Strong against. But doesn't do more!

Incarose quickly approaches. Then bends-The same limb emerges again. Grabs onto Black Widow and quickly tosses her over the shoulder to Incarose's back-Along with tumbling to count!

A shield falls from the sky. This shield is specifically designed to counter those with Will Artes.

Iron Man: Black Widow, get that shield! It's stronger than the 1st one!

Incarose: I see... Someone has tampered and arrived like I do.

She quickly slithers across and grabs onto it.

Incarose: Effort is wasted on me, Avengers.

Iron Man: What was that?

Black Widow: I don't know. But he saved us.

Incarose: I see... Such efforts are wasted.

Incarose: Doctor Banner... I have already locked onto your Will...

She looks out at the sky.

Iron Man: Hey Incarose, I bet you can't hit me within a mile at close range.

Black Widow prepares to ready her shield and move her position to see Incarose's attacks.

Incarose was already gone. Having disappeared...

In any case, that second shield was gone.

(Fight scene with Iron Man and Black Widow comes to an end.)

Darkon: Incarose brought us enough time while she was fighting both Iron Man and Black Widow. But that's not why we're here. We have enough minerals, and now Incarose is catching up to us. That mining was part of our plan.

Incarose: Someone is calling you, Allie Tori. It's … your mother.

Allie Tori: Mom, is this regarding my allies – Darkon and his faction?

Maria Tori: It is, and your members will be happy.

Incarose mentally makes a note to herself to learn new Artes such as Solar Parabola and other advanced Light elemental spells-Surprisingly her weakness to Light. She had to wield to nullify and disable the special defense of the shield that Black widow had used.

Incarose: Doctor Banner ... SHIELD Carrier ... I shall destroy the research data regarding this shield and use special amnesia medication on Dr. Banner then.

(At Allie Tori's house – 3:02 pm)

Maria Tori: I have a surprise for you, Darkon and your allies!

Allie Tori: Can it be?

Maria Tori: It is …

Allie gasps as her mother opens the door.

Darkon the Dragon: Kirika Aktasuki, is it really you?

Kirika Aktasuki: Yes. I heard about this Black Panther, he's really bad.

Allie Tori: He put millions of civilians at risk, and those were innocent civilians.

(Confronting Black Panther)

Incarose: You can choose to refuse to admit to your mistakes in the past. Black Panther!

Onia Imugem: Black Panther, even a king makes mistakes. You think that the will of your forefathers is perfection, but your forefathers do not know how to admit when they are wrong.

Darkon: Making mistakes is how we learn, or anyone learns, for that matter.

Incarose: Even Creed-sama learned in the end how he had made a mistake. Black Panther!

Creed graphite: Once. I would have refused to say I was wrong. But you are just pitiful, King of Wakanda!

Creed graphite: Claiming people's lives like this... You are no better than my previous war-like kind after all!

Black Panther: Stop breaking my mind, Incarose.

Incarose: Even if it means descending as low as the fools before Creed-sama?

Incarose: Even as a machine. I can still feel the warmth of others.

Incarose draws her De-facto Soma, the Symphogear Relic Gungnir Which she had recovered from a Dimensional dungeon.

Creed also draws out the Rift Blade sword Incarose had originally used.

Creed graphite: Then you may have to learn like me! So called King of Wakanda!

Kirika Aktasuki: Black Panther, what Incarose is saying is that you can make a mistake. At first, I was scared on how to use Will Artes because I was afraid of what it'll do to my body. But I learned to embrace change, and so can you! Black Panther, you can choose to go down the path of darkness of your forefathers OR be consumed in flames. It is your choice.

Onia Imugem: Black Panther, you know why there are dictators in the world?

Black Panther: No, why?

Incarose: Wakandians like you are responsible for un-benevolent dictatorships. You refuse to admit to your errors. Say you were never wrong, denying it. Thus committing the errors my Master had made before his defeat at the hands of Kor meteor and his friends.

Creed graphite: When Lithia and I Activated Savior System Gardenia. I insisted I had the powers to save the consumed Spirias and Fluora! Only at my defeat did I admit I was beyond hope!

Creed graphite: And that is why... You ARE as bad. If not worse than the war like Minerans that led my home planet Minera to ruin!

Black Panther: Is what you are saying a revelation of Wakanda's future, Incarose?

Incarose: You will lead to Wakanda's downfall just like master's home world, Minera before it. You represent Creed-sama before he realized his failures.

Darkon: Black Panther, it's best that you get off your throne for now.

Onia Imugem: I may be a savage embodiment of Pretty Cure, but I know how to adapt to changes.

Kirika Aktasuki: You are the shadow of someone before he realized his failures. Did you think that Darkon, our master will allow such act?

Allie Tori: You, Black Panther, are not an example of a benevolent dictatorship.

Incarose: If you will not back down. Then I shall purge your Spiria ... no ... soul from this world by any means!

Darkon: Incarose, me and my team will talk Black Panther into backing down. If not, purge his Soul from this world by any means, Incarose.

Allie Tori: Black Panther, you are an example of a person who is living in the Dark Ages.

Black Panther: I can do whatever I want because you fight like a girl, Allie Tori!

Allie Tori (_crying_): Darkon that mean king insulted me!

Darkon: Then I will talk to Black Panther. Black Panther, what gives you the right to insult those below your ranks? Is it because of your forefathers?

Black Panther: It is, and I stand by their side.

Kirika Aktasuki: Then you will not back down, I'll tell Darkon.

Kirika Aktasuki: Darkon, Black Panther will not back down.

Incarose: Hmph... So be it... You will understand what it feels like to be 1 of the 6 billion victims to Savior system Gardenia, Black Panther!

(_Battle with Black Panther_)

Darkon then uses his adamantium sword. It fires the Beam Marble Twister, cutting out the plating of Black Panther's armor. Still, it suffers 0.02% damage.

"Initiate Combat form. Symphogear ILL-B." Of course, her Second collected Relic/Second Soma. 'Stormbringer' sword activates internally-it wasn't a holy chant, but some kind of internal activation!

New green and white stockings, as though they were made of a nanite hexagon pattern attach themselves to her arms and legs. Her cloak re-colors with new Wings as a Levitation propulsion system. the Sword Stormbringer appears at which point she grabs it! Her helmet and chest suit also undergoes a color change.

Incarose: Essence of the Breeze - make the violent winds to blow the enemy away! Transform!

Incarose: Normally I do not like to use this form. But it's still a step-up as the Queen Mechanoid Incarose.

Kirika: Darkon, I will help you and your allies in this fight. Black Panther is fast and resilient. We have to attack him from all sides.

Allie then fires her arrows at Black Panther. These arrows seem to deter him, but he's not giving up.

Onia Imugem then takes out pink swords from her arms.

Incarose: "Solar Parabola!" She slashes her sword down, then horizontally and then to up, sending out crescents of light that charge toward the target black panther-each capable of Disabling any form of special defense!

Basher then plans to pulverize Black Panther! He uses his fists to pulverize Black Panther. Damage to Black Panther is at 1.2 %. Darkon's team has a lot of fighting spirit!

One of Incarose's solar parabola/Starlight storm crescents hit stunning Black Panther. At which point she seizes the chance and keeps using the arte stun-locking Panther in place!

Incarose: Not yet! Not yet!

Incarose: Ugh...! (While she keeps up with using the arte non-stop. she begins to show signs of tiring out.)

Darkon: Incarose is weakening. We must not give up! (Onia then uses her powers to approach Black Panther from behind with her pink swords! She then does several slashes at Black Panther. Allie then uses her bow and arrows to cut down Black Panther.)

Incarose: Aaaugh! (_She over-extends herself. forcing her to stop levitating and using Starlight storm/solar parabola as she stands trying to recover her energy!) _Darkon: We have to risk everything, even if Incarose falls! Do not give up men!

Allie: Okay Darkon. Incarose, to me is our comrade ... and our friend.

Onia then grabs Black Panther by his arms!

Incarose: ... (She starts to feel to feel emotions for Kirika in what would be described by Kor of Kohaku as love.)

-Is this ... what I am feeling for Kirika Akatsuki...!?-

Incarose: Despair!

She casts an arte which causes a darkness blade to punch up from the ground up to 10 m high aimed at Black Panther's location!

Onia: Is this what I am feeling. We are formed by a strong bond.

Kirika Aktasuki: Same here.

Incarose: Weird... This is only with Kirika ... but how!?

Creed graphite: Hahhh! *He swings the rift blade at Black Panther with quite the violent nature knocking him down!*

Incarose: Despair!

She casts the Wind arte Arrow Stream which knocks arounds black panther and disorients him a bit!

Kirika: Black Panther is disoriented thanks to Incarose. Darkon, you and your allies will strike him down with all out might! I will help too.

Kirika: Incarose, emotions become stronger overtime.

Darkon: Okay. Marble Twister Sword Beam!

Kirika then uses her enhanced Symphogear to hit the weakened Black Panther!

Kirika Aktasuki: My powers, they are becoming one - My bonds with my allies.

Kirika senses that Incarose was feeling something about her but she wasn't sure what it was.

Black Panther however quickly recovers and appears to prepare in what incarose would note as a Improvised Hi ougi/Mystic arte!

Black Panther tosses his vibranium daggers at everyone most hitting with some degree of accuracy as well as kicking nearby targets with Wakandan arts before clawing them!

Incarose: Ugh!

Kirika Aktasuki: Are you okay Darkon?

Darkon: I am fine.

Creed graphite:Nugh...

Incarose:Curse ... Curse you! This one is for Creed-sama! (She casts the Black hole arte creating a 4-sec black hole that damaged its targets though the Darkness element!)

Kirika Aktasuki: Incarose is about to fall soon! Darkon, we have to grow up stronger!

Allie Tori: Incarose is feeling bonds, but I can't make an accurate statement.

Darkon: Incarose is our friend. I can sense that, and friends always help each other!

Basher: Like how Darkon helped me in my younger days.

Creed graphite:This one will! BLACKOUT! (_Black spears appear!_)

Incarose: Shining light blast! (She kicks Black Panther up into the air. before her sword emits a short-ranged jet of light. inflicting light elemental damage!)

Kirika Aktasuki: Damage assessment from Black Panther is 5%.

Incarose emits a ring of green light.

Incarose: Soar. X-Drive! (_She dashes past Black Panther-to the point where she appeared to be like Quicksliver, and then swings upwards to toss Black Panther into the air._)

She begins to slash at Black Panther several times from every direction-going so fast to the point where only after images of her can be seen!

Incarose: Stormbringer! (_She then appears above Black Panther and dives on him hitting the ground being enough to fracture the ground with visible earthquake waves!_)

Kirika Aktasuki: Incarose, what is your damage (as a percentage)?

Like how badly hurt are you?

Incarose: I am fine. My body is still not rendered inoperable.

Kirika Aktasuki: That's good! Darkon, Incarose's okay!

Darkon: That's good news to hear!

Allie Tori (cheering): Yay! Yay!

Black Panther attacks Allie Tori with a combo of claws and Kicks-I had to admit, even for an Organican-no, Wakandan. He was still good under major pressure.

Darkon: Allie Tori, are you okay?

Darkon: Incarose, what's Allie's damage assessment?

Creed: this one... and you will go down! (He casts Star storm causing multi-colored stars to come crashing down as an elementless attack!)

"Even for a Wakandan, his capabilities seem to be good under pressure... Allie appears to be suffering multiple injuries."

Creed:My healing spells are basic, and with that Black Panther...

Onia: Darkon, take Allie Tori somewhere safe!

Incarose: Slice them apart. (Incarose swings her sword around knocking Black Panther airborne. She keeps it up.)

Darkon: Allie Tori, I will cast some healing magic on you.

Allie: Wow! This is some stuff. I feel invigorated!

(Incarose notes that Darkon Healing artes- had he learned them would still be very basic.)

Kirika casts some form of Arte which Incarose identifies as Crosswinds- 4 Green blades of wind coverage on Black Panther before they 'Explode', knocking him airborne and stunning him a bit!

Kirika Aktasuki: Allie, rest for a bit. I'll use my Artes to protect you.

Creed Graphite: This one.. Black Panther... will crush your spiria!

Darkon then casts a spell that buffs the team's defenses!

Creed casts another powerful arte-it was Blackout again!

Magic and physical defense increase by 30%

Black Panther then slashes and kicks at Creed Graphite.

Creed: augh... ugh..! (He suddenly recovers and swings his Rift blade again.) HAAAH!

Darkon: Kirika, what is Black Panther's damage assessment?

Kirika: Right now it's 10.5%.

Creed seems to use his Hi-ougi/Mystic arte.

Creed Graphite: RAAGHH! I will collapse the universe and destroy every worthless vibranium being in my way! Dead star! (As he wasn't inside Gardenia's core Spiria for that matter, he instead surrounds himself in a black sphere that sucks in and then tosses everyone in a repulsive force!)

The attack causes Black Panther's habit to begin malfunctioning!

Kirika Aktasuki: Alright men, we have to combine our attacks if we are going to defeat this Black Panther!

Kirika: But first, I'll check on Allie Tori.

Allie Tori: How r u doing?

Kirika Aktasuki: I'm alright.

Allie Tori: And I'm okay.

Creed graphite: Hmph... Getting tired out already?

He casts another Flame arte-Flame gun which emitted a meters-long jet of flame - not powerful, but useful for stopping anyone charging in his direction.

Incarose: Despair! (Incarose casts another Darkness arte-it was the dark blade emitting from the ground again!)

Kirika: I am fine. What about you, Allie Tori?

Allie Tori: I am fine. Health is at 89%.

Black Panther kicks and slashes at Creed-however Creed manages to defend himself and counters by tossing a copy of Kohaku's Soma at his direction which was emitting 2 flames at its ends.

Creed:Hah!

Incarose: Solar parabola!

Incarose starts sending the same crescents of light toward Black Panther.

Kirika: Darkon, tell your men to strike down the weakened Black Panther!

Allie then fires a barrage of arrows at him

Basher then pulverizes Black Panther.

Black Panther recovers. However he did seem to be weakened. He then uses his improvised Hi-ougi/Combination blaster again. This time aimed at Basher!

He tosses his vibranium daggers at him. Before clawing and kicking-he then kicks basher up into the air. Before tossing daggers at him in a storm!

Incarose: Tch... Basher is too hurt to continue!

Darkon: I will avenge you Basher! I and my men will!

Creed: You ... BLACKOUT!

Creed casts that same arte, but Panther learns how to keep ahead of the black blades and he defends himself when the blades coverage in an X pattern!

Kirika Aktasuki: Alright men, let's keep up. Basher was a valuable comrade. His fighting spirit will live on in our hearts.

Darkon: Kirika, I know.

Incarose activates her Second mystic arte/Combination blaster-the X drive again!

Incarose: This king that is blocking my path… (She starts thrusting with her swords and slashing rapidly. He shall be definitely annihilated!

Allie Tori: I'll fire my bows and arrows, this time; it's filled with snake venom.

Incarose: Stormbringer! (She finishes it with a shotgun of energy blasts from her palm crystal emitters and 1 last slash.)

Black Panther is poisoned by Allie. Health starts to deteriorate overtime.

Damage to Black Panther is 27% and going!

However, since these animals were around for thousands of years. Cobra venom only has a slight effect on Black Panther due to the nature of his powers.

Incarose: Getting tired already? (She quickly casts another basic healing arte on Kirika-while it didn't repair massive damage in one go. It helps with moderate damage!)

Darkon then summons a regenerating fairy to heal his teammates.

Incarose identifies this as a moderate Healing arte-something that Hisui and Kohaku were capable of doing. However, due to his inexperience, the effects don't seem to be as strong.

"..." Incarose activates her Third Mystic arte-Twin end. "Emotions and feelings are worthless! My body is the only weapon and shield I need!" She starts slashing at Black Panther using one of her controllable limbs to hold into her sword before slashing upwards to send him airborne, and then firing the same shotgun-pattern energy bolts from her crystals!

The Mystic arte actually breaks one of Black panther's claws off, but it doesn't have much effect on his fighting capability.

Allie Tori: Damage to Black Panther is 35%.

Kirika: Agreed, Allie.

Darkon: Our bonds are powerful

Darkon: However, I'll start to use what I know.

Incarose quickly follows up with 'Spoil armor' Arte temporarily degrading the Panther habit for some time.

Darkon then tells Onia Imugem to grab Black Panther and throw him up into the ceiling. Black Panther's armor starts to crack.

Black Panther quickly recovers and attacks Darkon with daggers finally managing to damage him.

Incarose: So I have to be like that Organican. Kor meteor … I see.

Onia then sees Black Panther's daggers! We can use his weapons against him!

Onia then takes one of Black Panther's daggers and throw it back him

Every single last one!

Incarose: Swallow arc! (She spins around with her sword aimed to hit him. She keeps this up.) Slice them Apart!

Kirika Aktasuki: Damage assessment to Black Panther is 49.5%. Let's keep it up men.

Incarose then grabs onto Black Panther and tosses him over the back of her shoulder. However she sustains a hit from one of the daggers.

Incarose: Nugh.

Creed graphite: This one will crush your spiria! (He casts Meteor storm. Making magical meteors descend and crash down-1 hits Black Panther for quite the damage.)

Kirika: Damage to Black Panther is 57.5%. We're getting there people!

Darkon: Just a few more and it will eventually be over!

Incarose: Kirika, I see he is even more resilient than Creed-sama or that boy Kor meteor. Perhaps you should activate the X-Drive. (Incarose thrusts with her sword, then swings upwards to knock Black Panther into the sky.)

Kirika Aktasuki: I will, Incarose.

Kirika then activates her X-Drive!

Darkon and his allies see Kirika. They are astounded at her transformation!

Incarose: Shine forth. My Spiria X-Drive!

Now that Incarose wasn't actively fighting while so. It seems her "Wings" have started emitting a green flammable plasma blade at that. Her Crystal palms were also glowing with Arte energy including the Gem at her helmet.

Allie Tori: Kirika, are you okay?

Kirika Aktasuki: I am okay. Thanks for asking.

Incarose prepares to dash at extreme speeds that would have made even Quicksliver think twice. Black Panther and the team see this.

Kirika: Now, men, we must concentrate all of our attacks together. Allie, hit him from high! Darkon hit him from low by slashing several Marble Twister beams at Black Panther!

Incarose then swings her sword upward behind Black Panther knocking him into the sky.

Onia: Then I will assist you with this attack!

All of Darkon's men then use their attack pattern as planned.

Kirika: Damage to Black Panther is 65%.

Incarose begins slashing at high speeds for a total of 22 hits that would be discerned. She begins to speed up to the point where as before she left only afterimages!

Kirika: Damage assessment to Black Panther is 74%. Darkon's faction has a really good attack plan.

Kirika: Darkon, let's go!

Incarose: Maximum magic output! Storm … Bringer!" Incarose then performs the same exact diving attack on Black Panther, fracturing the ground with a light elemental shockwave as well!

Kirika: Damage assessment to Black Panther is 78.5%. This panther is indeed no ordinary Panther.

Darkon: Agreed.

Allie Tori: Agreed.

Onia Imugem: Same here.

Incarose: Solar parabola! Shining Light blast!

(Incarose remained in her ILL-B X-Drive form. She follows up with crescents of light, and then dashes and swings upwards with the same jet of light appearing as well!)

Her combo of artes stun-lock Black Panther!

Darkon: Now that Black Panther is stun-locked, we can continue our attacks as planned.

Onia then fires barrages of swords. Thinking of Basher, Darkon's fallen member, her blades become stronger!

Incarose: And more! And More! And more!

Darkon then repeatedly slashes Black Panther with his Marble Twister Sword Beams.

Allie then fires barrages of arrows from all sides. Thinking of Asuna Yuuki's speed really allows her to increase her evade!

Just as Incarose begins to over-extend her Energy, Black Panther recovers again and uses his Improvised Mystic arte!

Black Panther starts clawing and kicking at Darkon before kicking him upwards-at which point he kicks him downwards, and then follows with a diving kick! Darkon is injured, but is still in some degree of operational capability.

Kirika Aktasuki: Damage assesment to Black Panther is 82.5%.

Darkon then casts another regenerating fairy.

Creed graphite: Hmph... Spoil weapon!

Creed casts another arte-this temporality degrades Black Panther's vibranium claws.

Incarose: Darkon, you have taken serious damage and even that healing arte is too advanced for you to use at full ability.

Darkon: I understand, Incarose. Kirika, take me to higher grounds!

Kirika: Okay.

Creed graphite: wait ... Beryl's Arte... I may have an idea!

Darkon: What is it?

Creed graphite: Descend now! Dream comets come and cleave this land... Crazy Comet!

A twinkle appears above Black Panther at which up to 8 comets hit Black Panther!

Creed graphite: Just after thaaaat... Twinkle stars! (that same twinkle then explodes into light for light damage!)

Creed graphite: It's not over! Mix master! (Multicolored effects appear around Black Panther hitting him!)

Kirika Aktasuki: Damage assessment to Black Panther is 90.5%.

Creed graphite: One last time... Princess of mermaid! (Needle rain appears, but in a much bigger form, hitting Black Panther for massive amounts of damage!)

Kirika Aktasuki: Damage Assessment to Black Panther is 95.5%. Only a few more to go! Allie! Onia! With me!

Incarose: Shine forth. X-Drive! (_Incarose performs her same Mystic arte attack. dashing and then knocking Black Panther into the sky!_)

Onia then casts a purple whip called the Starlight Ascension. She then attacks Black Panther with multiple whips from her Starlight Ascension.

Kirika Aktasuki: Damage assessment to Black Panther is 97.5%.

Incarose's Diving Stormbringer attack causes the damage to go to 100%.

(_After Black Panther's defeat_)

Kirika: Finally it's over. Black Panther, you have lost. And you know why - because you are in denial.

Allie Tori: Darkon, are you okay?

Incarose: Even as a machine … My spiria is still pure.

Creed graphite: Just how stubborn are you?

Allie Tori: Incarose, even I am scared of losing Darkon and my mom would be even scared if she lost me.

Incarose: Darkon will be alright, but he appears to have suffered serious damage from that attack of Black Panther's.

Creed: Now. Do you see the lesson I learned when I fought against Kor meteor and his friends?

Black Panther: I realize that now, my forefathers are wrong. I am at fault for leading Wakanda this way. It's best if I step off the throne.

Creed: Well, the hardest part of being a king is that a ruler's domain is in the thousands. One thing you should consider before making an action is thinking about what consequences it has on others. If you only think about yourself, bad things happen to you and to others.

Black Panther: Well, my actions earlier did affect millions of innocent civilians. There was this crown that can ONLY be stable in Wakanda and currently it is in New York.

Allie Tori: Black Panther, before you go with Creed, I have to tell you something - it does not always have to be Wakanda vs. the World.

Onia Imugem: That is a mentality passed down by corrupt people, ignorant people.

Incarose: Black Panther, your stupidity knows no true bounds.

Incarose: Creed-sama?

Creed graphite: Look at him ... he's me. If I didn't learn my mistakes, if not for Kirika, if not for Incarose, if not for all of you, if not for Kor meteor... I would have been just like him.

Creed graphite: I was inside Kor for so long. My spiria was as hard as stone. Nothing even got through to me.

Black Panther (_to Creed and Darkon's faction_): I don't know what to say to all of you. You, Darkon, and your allies may be villains, but you showed me the error of my ways. What I learned from all of you, Darkon and your members, even though all of you used the phrase "Pretty Cure" to sling mud at me, is that I was not thinking about how my rash actions would affect others.

Black Panther: I owe you, Allie Tori, an apology for insulting you earlier.

Allie Tori: Apology accepted. (She smiles at Black Panther)

Onia Imugem: Black Panther, one thing as ruler is setting a good example for your people. If the ruler is not a role model for his people, corruption will destroy a kingdom, no matter how technologically advanced said kingdom is.

Black Panther: You are right, Onia Imugem. I have not been a good example for my people. My forefathers made mistakes.

Onia Imugem: It's best not to learn from your forefathers. As Incarose taught me, traditions change overtime. If the traditions of your forefathers caused you to put your kingdom in any bad position, stray from tradition. There's a phrase for someone who refuses to change tradition – it's "living in the Dark Ages".

Black Panther: So you are saying that my forefathers were living in the Dark Ages?

Onia Imugem: Exactly.

Black Panther (_to Onia_): I never realized that until now … thank you Onia for teaching me that. You are a Japanese blessing upon me.

Onia Imugem: That's because if you read my name backwards, the 1st part is it, when translated from Japanese to English, is blessing.

Black Panther: Creed Graphite, will you forgive me for my past actions?

Creed Graphite: Yes, Black Panther. Remember, think before you do. This applies to anyone – not just a king. There's a reason why corrupt people exists as rulers – they think that they are above the law, when they actually have a responsibility to uphold. They want power for themselves, and they will destroy anyone in their faction whom they find useless.

Onia Imugem: One of the biggest challenges of being a ruler is to think about others first before doing anything.

Black Panther: Thanks, Onia.

Onia Imugem: No problem, Black Panther.

Onia Imugem: Black Panther, when my faction and I first confronted you, I enacted Bible verses about cutting off your hands and feet. I then quoted a Bible verse about me striking your heel and you bruising my head, it is my fault as well. Those 2 verses about cutting off hands and feet were actually talking about the seriousness of sin, not literally chopping off another's hands and feet. What I did to you was use those 2 Bible quotes in revenge, and I took the place of the man upstairs when I did that. The verse where it talked about striking heel and bruising head- it's not a literal phrase. I was too angry, and as a result, I misquoted the Bible. I used those three verses as revenge, but I realized that forgiveness is more powerful than a grudge.

Black Panther (_to Onia_): It's okay. Next time, if you are stressed out, take a deep breath and have a walk. Go to church if you need Bible help, Onia. Right now, I have to take the Crown back to Wakanda.

Creed Graphite: Come on, Incarose, there is an artifact called the Crown that has to be put back in Wakanda. Black Panther, come with us to Wakanda so we can put the Crown back where it rightfully belongs, and bring your sister Shuri with you.

Black Panther and Shuri go with Creed and Incarose to Wakanda. Creed then uses his powers combined with the Rift blade to teleport all of them to Wakanda. The Crown then goes from a destructive sound, the waves of destruction turning to a standstill. Signs of the Crown showed that it was stable. Black Panther and Shuri choose to stay in Wakanda.

Incarose and Creed teleport back to Darkon's location.

Allie Tori: Incarose, how are you feeling right now?

Kirika Aktasuki: And how is Basher doing? Is he dead?

Incarose: Damage according to my enhanced torture techniques appears to be severe. It's possible his native soul may have begun the process of moving to Limbo.

Onia Imugem: Should I t-tell Darkon that we lost a comrade, Incarose?

Incarose: Unknown. I shall travel to Limbo to lock on his signature.

Onia Imugem: Let me know the results, Incarose, if you can lock on his signature.

Allie Tori: Basher ... (_crying_).

Incarose switches back to her ILL-B form. Deactivating the X-drive before turning back into her Queen-type form.

She decides to walk away. Creed summons a rift at which both she and Creed enter.

Onia Imugem: I guess this is it. Goodbye Incarose.

Darkon (_shedding a tear_): Will we ever see each other again, Incarose? Or is this where we part ways?

Incarose: During that fight. It appeared as though my Queen-type mechanoid artes were resonating with Kirika.

Incarose: Therefore, It's logical to assume I should be able to still find Kirika though Resonance.

Hours later… Both Creed and Incarose return.

Incarose: I was not able to lock into anything that even remotely resembled Basher.

Incarose: … Healing artes and Artifical Spiria nexuses

Clinoseraph looped time within his nexus, replaying the day of Minera's Calcification over and over.

Incarose: It would be logical to assume I can control time with my artificial spiria as well. However, stopping it would shut me down.

Onia Imugem: Darkon, we have lost Basher in battle.

Darkon: It's okay. His fighting spirit now lives on in each and every one of us.

Incarose: No, Onia. His Native Spiria appears to not have left for the Limbo Plane. Therefore there may be still some hope. We do not know when he will wake up.

Creed: ...

Onia: Sorry I misled you, Darkon. It was my fault. According to Incarose, we do not know when Basher will wake up.

Darkon: I see that you've learn to wait patiently.

Incarose: There lies a princess fair and dear, Lithia, who has slept for over a thousand years with amidst a bramble of Thorny spears.

Creed: The love of friends is a radiant dream and to them she grants a Sword of dreams.

Incarose:An ebony moon by the hero slew.

Creed: An ivory to be born anew.

Incarose:The whale of Legend, the Minera Fortress Mystique still does fly, but is now a star in the dark night sky to soothe the sleep of you and me.

Creed: The princess dreams in her forest of Thorns.

Incarose: She is protected by her Metal knight as twin stars shine out Eternal light.

Creed: And she is always dreaming along with Basher.

Creed/Incarose: Dreaming Her World Will Awaken …

Darkon: Kirika Aktasuki, will you travel with us?

Kirika Aktasuki: I will. I learned a lot from people I've never met, and staying with your faction Darkon, is a dream I will always treasure. Therefore, I will stay with you.

Incarose: How odd... I am still resonating with Kirika.

Kirika: Incarose, how are you feeling?

Incarose: I don't know. It's hard for me to describe.

Kirika: Well, it's called friendship.

Incarose: What is friendship? I've never experienced it until now.

Kirika: Friends look out for each other.

Kirika: Incarose, what will happen to my Artes form?

Incarose: You will keep the Artes you have learned.

Kirika: Good. That's good news. Change is indeed good, right Darkon?

Darkon: Right Kirika.

Creed graphite: Once. I would have said there wouldn't have been much hope for me...but as long as there is still native people to unify. We will go on!

Incarose:As my Recordings of Kor's team indicate. Beryl says that there is always a beginning.

Incarose: Find us in our Pocket dimension hideout, Kirika.

Creed gives Kirika his Rift blade. Once wielded by Incarose.

Rift blade: A weapon and De-facto soma used by Creed and Incarose - It functions as a weapon capable of surviving contact with Adamantium of Vibranium alloys, but it can also open up portals/Single-use rifts to pocket dimensions. It can also be used to teleport short distances up to 30 m. The Rifts and portals it also makes in the Limbo plane are a way out as well as be used in Pocket dimensions. It leads one layer deeper from the Real world.

Incarose: ...

Kirika: I will treasure this in my heart.

Creed: Rest assured... Even though the Minerans freed from Gardenia are too weak to inhabit their original bodies ... they may still seed life on Minera someday...

Incarose: It's so simple and hard to admit this emotion.

Darkon: We will go on new adventures! All of us! But for now, let's go back home!

(_After arriving at Allie's house_)

Maria Tori: Daughter!

Allie Tori: Mother! I've missed you so much!

Darkon: Allie Tori, will you be my friend?

Allie Tori (_smiling_): I will, Darkon.

Incarose: Kirika ... Like I said ... Creed-sama and I will be in our Dimension hideout.

Kirika: I'll find you in your Dimension Hideout. But is it on the same floor as always? Or has the dungeon changed?

Incarose: Yes, but Creed-sama and I am planning to change our Pocket dimension hideout. Expand it with more layers.

Kirika: That's good. Right now I am at Allie's house eating dinner with friends.

Incarose: Perhaps I may meet your Symphogear friends someday, as you refer to them.

Kirika: Yes, you should.

Incarose: They will see my ILL-B Form as a souvenir from someone using Symphogear … I suppose.

(_Somewhere. in Pretty cure ... a Rift opens up and someone walks though it. with the Symphogear girls seeing it. Incarose emerges from it._)

Incarose: Hibiki Tachibana, this is a gift to you from your friend Kirika. Take it.

Hibiki Tachibana: Okay. I will protect this! I'll tell the other Symphogear gals this!

(_With Black Panther and Shuri_)

Shuri: Black Panther, are you okay?

Black Panther: I am. However, the people that opposed me, they exposed my faults as king … no, as ruler. They made me realize that my forefathers were wrong. If not for them, my heart would be that of a monster. I realized what Darkon's faction were trying to tell me – that actions speak louder than words, and if you have a problem you can't solve on your own, get others to help.

Shuri: But what about Wakanda?

Black Panther: One day, Wakanda will be no more. I stepped off the throne, so whoever claims Wakanda will either bring it to prosperity or lead it to ruin. These people, Darkon's faction … they were mirrors that revealed my fault. If not for them, I would have led my people to ruin. To undo years of injustice done by my forefathers would take a very long time.

Shuri: So you want to rule as king, Black Panther?

Black Panther: No. I must pay for my crimes regarding the Crown and walk the Earth. From now on, Wakanda stands with others against any threats that might come. No longer will I follow the injustices of my forefathers.

Darkon's faction and Kirika walk into the sunset, finding their way back to Allie's house. They share the smiles they had together. They look at the sunset before arriving at Allie's house.

Darkon: So Allie Tori how's the sunset?

Allie Tori: It's nice! What about it Onia?

Onia Imugem: It's the loveliest thing I've ever seen.

Darkon: Where will you go, Onia, after this Black Panther quest?

Onia Imugem: I have learned a lot since the Black Panther quest from the day the miracle happened with you Darkon and your growing faction. I choose to stay with your faction, Darkon the Dragon.

Kirika Aktasuki: You can count me in!

(At Allie Tori's House)

Allie Tori: Darkon, are you okay?

Darkon: Yes, I am. Thank you for asking.

Allie Tori: So what do you want to do now, Darkon?

Darkon the Dragon: There are many worlds to explore. Rulers there may be corrupt, which is why we have to call them out, like how we called out Black Panther for his reckless deeds.

Onia Imugem: See, Black Panther may be a king that does something, but what I learned is that rulers have flaws. Even we have flaws. Rulers try to act high and mighty, but really, if they do that, they're in denial. If it wasn't for us, something far worse could have happened to Black Panther.

Allie Tori (to Kirika): Will you be my friend?

Kirika Atkasuki (to Allie): Yes. Darkon and his faction will make sure you are protected, and so will your mother Maria Tori.

Allie Tori (to Darkon): How are you feeling now? You seem to take a heavy blow from Black Panther.

Darkon the Dragon: I am okay, thanks for asking.

Allie Tori: That's what friends are for. Get some rest, Darkon. Onia Imugem, will you stay with Darkon's faction?

Onia Imugem: Yes. I've learned a lot since I allied with you. Will you be my friend, Darkon?

Darkon (to Onia): I will. (Nods his head)

Onia Imugem: I've learn that forgiveness is more powerful than having a grudge, and the way I read the Bible to handle Black Panther earlier is a shame on me. I realize that there are rulers that make mistakes, even me. One must learn by one's own mistakes. Friends are a good thing to have.

Darkon: Onia, friends are indeed good to have.

Kirika: A fate of chain of events put us together, and nothing can break this chain apart!

Maria Tori: Daughter, dinner is ready.

Allie Tori (Darkon the Dragon): You staying for dinner?

Darkon: Yes, I am.

The End

Next time … a new beginning!

Unknown amount of time later … probably months

Somewhere on Earth, a person is laying the ground unconscious … however, his eyes suddenly open and glow green.

Unknown Person: Earth will be ours.


End file.
